


my gentian

by determination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, au where gentiana saves luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: Luna notices the ways in which Gentiana embodies her namesake flower.written for the FFXV Full Bloom Zine
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Gentiana
Kudos: 21
Collections: Full Bloom Zine (Final Fantasy XV)





	my gentian

Stuffy atmosphere. Lavish people in lavish clothes. Lunafreya can't help feeling out of place in the semi-crowded, extravagantly decorated room. Altissia, despite its close proximity to Tenebrae, is completely different from her birthplace─perhaps due to its separation from the Empire's full control. 

Her unease gets the better of her and all she can do is withdraw and pray she won't be accosted.

Fate isn't on her side. 

"Lady Lunafreya?" A gentleman seems to appear from thin air before her, startling her. "I'm a representative of Tenebrae. When I heard the Oracle would be attending this event, I simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to speak with her. We are honored by your presence."

Luna laughs uncomfortably, though she hopes it doesn't come across as such. "No, I assure you the honor is mine." 

The man gives her a scrutinous look, which gives way to a smile. "May I inquire about how your duties are coming along? As the youngest Oracle to ever ascend, I'm sure it cannot have been an easy task." 

Luna takes a moment to collect her thoughts. She must be honest, but show no weakness. "It is a difficult undertaking, but I take my duties very seriously." 

"Is that so." One of his eyebrows quirks upward. "And might I ask if you have extended your grace as Oracle to all those in need, or does the Empire commandeer your attention?" 

"What are you implying?" Unable to keep her voice steady, Luna gives him an affronted look. 

"I mean no offense," the man says cooly, though he seems smug to see Luna squirm. "Tenebrae is under Imperial control. It seems only logical that, desiring that control, they might forgo the people's right to their Oracle's healing."

"The Oracle has always put her people first," enters a new voice, one Luna knows well. Her heart soars as she glances beside her to see Gentiana, tranquil as a lake frozen in the deepest winter. "You are a good Altissian representative, are you not? Reports must have reached you of the Oracle's journeys across Niflheim. She goes where her calling takes her. In this, she has more than earned the thanks of her people, as I am certain you were about to tell her. Passing along the gratitude of the Altissian civilians the Oracle healed upon her last visit... Yes, a good representative you make." 

Surprise flashes across the man's face, but he takes Gentiana's words in stride. "Yes, I am good at my job. I was about to do just that, Miss...?"

"Gentiana," she holds out her hand, delicately shaking his. "Lady Lunafreya's companion."

"Miss Gentiana," the man nods. Gazing back toward Luna, his entire countenance shifts to one of geniality. "Indeed, Lady Lunafreya, on behalf of Altissia's civilians, I offer my sincerest thanks. You are a most worthy Oracle." 

Confused by the sudden change─but not displeased─Luna bows her head. "I am honored to be of service." 

With that, the man takes his leave, and Luna lets out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Gentiana places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Gentiana," Luna mutters, holding her hand over her heart. "I was quite at a loss." 

"I sensed your plight across the aether and made haste to alleviate such discomforts," the messenger explains. "Shall this one accompany the Lady for the remainder of her trip?" 

Luna nods eagerly. "Yes, please. I could certainly use your charm, if I am to survive this party." 

_ Charm _ , Luna repeats the word to herself. Yes, Gentiana definitely is as charming as the gentian flower of her namesake.

  
\---  
  
  


Sweat beads on Luna's brow as she focuses all of her strength into the thrusts of her trident, maneuvering herself along the training room floor, each step deliberate, calculated. It's a routine, one she's practiced often over the past few weeks. 

With a final attack, she sinks to her knees, exhausted. Setting her trident down, she drops onto her back, staring up at the ceiling and feeling the dull ache in her limbs from the exertion. 

She hasn't been there for long before something─or rather, someone─obstructs her view. Silken black hair, a soft smile on pretty lips which draw Luna's eyes. 

"Gentiana... did you need something?" 

The messenger holds out a bottle of water. Luna sits up and gratefully accepts, downing half of it. Presently, Gentiana speaks. "The Lady works so hard. For what does she toil?" 

Luna sets the bottle down and gazes up at Gentiana. "I am... training."

"I see," Gentiana murmurs. She opens her eyes to fix Luna with a curious look. "Is such training necessary for her duties?"

"Perhaps not," Luna admits with a laugh. "I am a healer above all and I do not take that lightly. However..." With a roll of her neck and stretch of her shoulders, she gets to her feet. "... I want to defend myself. How can I hope to save others if I am unable to save myself? My wish... is to be a pillar of support, not just as Oracle, but as a protector." 

Gentiana seems to consider this for a moment before a breathtaking smile blooms across her face. "Indeed, her wish is understandable. As well as admirable, for she has already done so much for those whom she strives to protect." Stepping forward, Gentiana retrieves the trident and holds it toward Luna. "Would the Lady allow this one to train beside her?"

Eyes shining, Luna nods. "Please, I'd be much obliged to practice with another." She watches with bated breath as ice flows from Gentiana's fingertips, steadily forming a frozen trident. She meets Gentiana's gaze with determination. "And please... do not go easy on me." 

With a nod of acknowledgment, the messenger makes the first move, a strong swing which Luna parries. She counters, and Gentiana dodges easily as if she were dancing. Gritting her teeth, Luna gives chase with a relentless barrage of strikes, none even coming close to her target.

Perhaps Luna's surprise is foolish, but she finds herself amazed by how elegant Gentiana is. Each of her motions carries such precision yet retains the delicate touch Luna had come to associate with her. As if to emphasize her skill, the parried attacks have caused a frosty mist to sparkle around her sparring partner, giving her an ethereal appearance.

Luna is so awestruck that she can't bring herself to mind when she gets pinned to the ground, Gentiana's icy trident above her. 

"The Oracle has grown quite strong," the messenger says, breathlessness revealing the effort both had put into their match. "I am honored to train with you, Lunafreya."

Luna exhales shakily, then smiles as Gentiana dismisses her weapon and instead offers her hand, which Luna accepts to pull her to her feet. "You... you were beyond lovely," she mumbles, suddenly aware of the heat in her cheeks. She averts her eyes to the floor. 

Had the training room always been this warm? 

_ Loveliness _ ... Once again, Gentiana's namesake comes to mind, bringing a soft smile to Luna's face. When she looks back up, Gentiana is smiling affectionately back at her.

  
\---  
  
  


Pain had been the last thing Luna felt before her consciousness faded and pain is what now brings her back to the waking world. Her abdomen aches keenly, calling to mind the events that had transpired. Ardyn. He had stabbed her with all the ease of a killer. She remembers all too well the cold look on his face, the memory sending a shiver down her spine.

But... somehow, she had survived. That wound should've been fatal─and yet here Luna lies, weakened, but alive nonetheless. 

When she shifts, groaning with the effort to pull herself to a seated position, she hears rapid footsteps. No sooner has she opened her eyes does she see the familiar face of her most trusted companion, now marred with grief and concern. Luna is struck by the expression, how stark it is in comparison to her usual composure. Gentiana, imperturbable Gentiana, appears in front of Luna now with her emotions clearly displayed in her features: brows furrowed, lips pursed, and emerald eyes searching Luna's. 

Momentarily, Gentiana lets out a slow breath, sitting on the edge of the bed. "... Thank the Soul of Eos you live," she murmurs. She reaches for Luna's hand, her fingers chilly on Luna's clammy skin. "... I knew your time had come. I'd known for so long, but still I..." Voice breaking, she squeezes Luna's hand.

Luna's groggy mind refuses to process the situation. "... What do you mean? Why do I still live...?"

Gentiana doesn't answer immediately. When she does, her voice is quiet, full of a passion Luna couldn't have predicted. "I could not stand by and do nothing while Humanity's light... while  _ my _ light was stolen away. Not when it was within my power to prevent it." 

".... I... am your light?" Luna asks in a small voice. Those words repeat in her mind, and with each repetition her cheeks grow warmer. "... So you... saved me...?"

With a forlorn smile, Gentiana squeezes her hand again. "A messenger's duty is that which would catalyze the prophecy. A messenger thinks first of the Gods, and then of Eos. But.... this one has grown selfish. She would abandon the world if it meant protecting the one who has given meaning to this futile existence." 

"Gentiana, I... I don't..." Words evade Luna; she's somewhere between astonishment and bewilderment, almost unable to truly perceive this as real. 

"Listen, oh Oracle whose fate would grant her mercy. Death's doors have closed before her, and Life itself has breathed air back into her lungs. Not even the Gods may kill her now, for should they try, there is a messenger who would dare they lay a hand upon her, should they wish to see what comes of it."

Such passion spills forth with every word, a passion so strong it gives Luna chills. It is truly a passion characteristic of her namesake flower. 

"Promise me this, my precious girl," Gentiana says, her voice a soft plea. "Do not go out. Continue to grace Eos with your light." 

Luna can only nod, thoroughly won over by Gentiana's ardor. 

  
  
\---  
  


The field of blue blooms in Luna's line of sight like a deep wave, coloring the scene in a wash of familiarity, serenity. The sylleblossoms shouldn't be here. The sun hadn't shone for ten years─ten long years of darkness and desolation which ravaged the entire world. 

Even still, the sylleblossoms are as vivid as Luna's memories of the last time she stood here and held the hands of the very woman in front of her now. 

"How...?" Luna murmurs, turning her gaze from the flowers to her partner.

A faint blush turns Gentiana's cheeks rosy. "After everything you have been through, I thought that this place should be spared so that you might return to it someday. Encased in ice, these sylleblossoms have been dormant since before darkness fell upon Eos. Now... the Sun has thawed them, and they are free... The same as their Lady." Gentiana takes Luna's hand. "Much like you, my precious girl." 

"I'm like a sylleblossom, am I?" Luna tenderly gazes at Gentiana, soaking in the warmth of her touch. 

"A heart that does not give up," Gentiana nods, smiling. "That is their meaning; and your heart is stronger than any in Eos."

Luna chuckles. "Funny you should compare me to a flower, when you yourself have always been my gentian." Gentiana gives her a questioning look, her blush brightening as Luna brings her hand to her lips and kisses her knuckles. "Your charm, loveliness, passion... and unrelenting sweetness... You personify your namesake quite well, my love." She gestures with her other hand toward the beautiful field surrounding them. "And this... this is the sweetest gift. From the bottom of my heart, thank you." 

"If it makes you happy," Gentiana says, tugging Luna closer, "then it was worth it."


End file.
